srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina
Legacy Sabrina (1447-frick you) was a die-hard, gritty, tough soldier of the Second French Empire from the Cherry Atlanta squadron. The famous phrase "y shut up of you Sabrina someone to stop something" is derived from her performance on the battlefield. Being French, one might ask of Sabrina what significance she has, being in the French military, and ecen ask themselves if France HAS a military. Then you might ask yourself "wait, a tough, diehard, gritty FRENCH soldier? HA!"" This is where the uniqueness of Sabrina, and the ignorance of the fat moron reading this artsky right now, is exemplified. She was in the Battle of Caxton I, between the British and the French in 1847 in a colonialized tropical land. Her general was Hess seamless :tnegrayom and the British general was antes. nsweweelll. While the British were throwing explosive teapots at the French and causing them to immediately surrender, Sabrina, in a flash of unknown French valor, started shooting at the British. Antes. nsweweelll was taken aback in complete suprise, as was Hess seamless :tnegrayom. She charged the enemy teapot throwers, brutally massacred them in the first casualities ecer to be inflicted by the French ecer, and took one of there Chinese Tupperware helmets (now covered in blood). While the rest of the French army happily surrendered, Sabrina fought through the rest of the British singlehandedly and killed Antes. Nsweweelll while he was taking a sip of tea. The French army, (besides Sabrina), having nobody to surrender to, collapsed and imploded under these uncomprehensible circumstances. Sabrina then did the srompstomp for 47 minutes, choked on her Chinese Tupperware helmet, and returned to the Second French Empire mainland. Return When Sabrina returned to France, she told Napoleon "ffick frock rico:-)" I (leader of the government. yo.) of what happened. Napoleon went to the battlesite to see if she was being honest (he knew she wasn't; he was going to execute her in the guillotine as soon as they saw the colonialized tropical lands) but once he arrived, he saw the scattered remains of the Brits, rotten teeth flung ecerywhere, and the French Army not in a prison somewhere. Napoleon observed in surprise and exclaimed "a female nthrope I'd a negrrss"! Sabrina replied "I bxsn type slow like ithis and not male typoes but e eyey tome i typed woysld tale me forever like this see". Napoleon gave Sabrina the first ecer medal ecer awarded to a French soldier for being brave on the battlefield when they got back. Napoleon got the idea for his design of the pith helmet from Sabrina's british helmet she brought back. Irregularities By this time, one must surely be stratching his head (don't do that, it's empty) at how Sabrina got out of, then survived out of her natural habitat of the kitchen. Nobody knows how this is possible, niether can anyone explain her extremely unfrench-like behavior. 147‰ + 853‰ of srompologists agree that it is aliens. In fact, sources note she's necer made a sandwich, nor consumed wine, escargot, or cheese. She was onced asked about her intensely non-conformist nature, she replied "the hut next to me had 74. that's should answer you're idiotic questions, you frocking stupid dunce". Chautauqua Armrests Sabrina was sitting in a chair one day, a long time after the famous battle transpired (when news got out that a French soldier fought back, most people disregarded it as a hoax) and that chair had Chautauqua armrests. They were annoying her and so she said "frock these Chautauqua armrests". and threw my face at the chair. BuddhaCharlie was watching and that is where he got the idea he should make a youtube account to choke on and spread sromp, so we have Sabrina to thank for BuddhaCharlie as well. :-) Category:Artskys Category:Important people